


A Lando Calrissian Love Story

by Sarah1980261



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah1980261/pseuds/Sarah1980261
Summary: A blast from Lando's past crash lands at Cloud City. An old love is rekindled, but can it last?
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

" Damn it! This guy's good! " Vega was stressed out piloting her star ship The Phoenix.

"Somebody get in the gunner's seat! Take him out!" Vega commanded

" On it !" Her co-pilot Mala left her seat and hurried to the gunner's seat. 

A moment later the Imperial Scout fired on them, but Vega dodged the first round. Mala Acurrah manned the gunner's seat and got a few shots off too, but they were dodged by the scout.

" We've gotta make the jump to lightspeed! I can get us out of here, we'll head for Cloud City and visit Lando! He can help us hide! Everybody buckle up!" Vega ordered. Just as she said it the Imperial scout fired again , this time taking out one engine! Engine 1 sputtered and clanged. There were several explosions shaking the ship.

" Vega! Engine 1 is hit! I've gotta shut it down!" Greer, the ship's full-time mechanic said.

" All right be careful Greer!"

" I'll do what I can!" Greer ran to the engine room on the right side of the ship. " Damn! " he got on the intercom to let Vega know how bad it was." Vega! We've got a fire I've gotta put out! Then I'm shutting it down! "

Vega flicked the intercom button," Can we make the jump to lightspeed?"

" Let me check engine 2! I'll be right back!" He extinguished the fires and saw wires and hoses dangling, the smoke was thick. Greer then flicked on extra ventilation fans to try and suck out the smoke. Sparks were flying, but Greer was able to shut down the damaged engine. Then he hurried across the ship to the second engine room. Looking at the gauges he knew they might just pull off lightspeed, but barely.

Pushing the intercom button again he called out to Vega," If you're going to do it now would be the time! This engine's running hot but it should have just enough juice!"

" All right! Buckle in! Hurry! Mala! You get in any shots?!" Vega hollered.

" Yes! But this guy is really good! He dodged most of them!"

" All right get back up here! I've gotta make the jump!"

" All right!" Mala answered, then exited the gunner seat. Before she made it up to the cockpit they were hit again causing Mala to fall, hitting her head on the way down. Greer fell back into a wall but regained his balance. He hurried to Mala and tried to pull her to a bench that had buckles but again they were hit!

" Guys! I hope you're buckled in! I have to get us out of here before any of his buddies show up!" 

" Mala's down! She hit her head on that last blast, just punch it! Get us gone!"

" Hold on!" Vega flipped the switches to the Hyper drive at first it stuttered, but suddenly there was a loud humming sound and the Hyper drive kicked in.

They shot out of there but not before the Imperial scout got off one more good shot. Finally, they made it out and she plotted her course for Cloud City, the nearest planet that she knew people on. Finally away from the Imperial Scout she set auto pilot and went to check on her crew. Greer had managed to get the first fire under control, but now he was battling with engine room 2. 

Vega came in to see what was wrong. " How bad is it?"

" Terrible! This engine's going to overheat soon! That was our last jump to lightspeed for awhile. How far out are we from Cloud City?"

" Too far for comfort. I'll try hailing them as soon as possible, how's Mala?" 

" Hit her head, she's knocked out!"

" Damn! All right. Hang in there! Watch her!" 

" That engine's going to blow soon. It's getting too hot!"Greer yelled as Vega hurried back to her seat.

" All right! I'll get us to Cloud City as fast as I dare!"Vega cried.

She hurried back up to the cockpit and tried hailing the Landing Pad personnel hoping they were within range but they were still too far away. All she could do was wait patiently and keep trying. Finally a half hour later she got a response.

" Cloud City this is Vega Sheen of the Phoenix! Requesting permission to emergency land! I've lost 1 of 2 engines and am limping her in!"

" Negative Phoenix, you are not expected in our logs." An official sounding voice told her.

" Damn it! You're the closest planet I can find! This is an emergency! One of my crew is injured and my second engine is possibly going to blow! I need clearance PLEASE!"

" Again, negative Phoenix the deck is busy! We've got 2 freighter ships taking off! "

" I'm telling you! I need help! GET ME ADMINISTRATOR CALRISSIAN! HE KNOWS ME AND WILL GIVE ME CLEARANCE! NOW! OR WE'RE GOING TO BE IN WORSE TROUBLE!" Vega screamed.

" I'll get him. One moment Phoenix!"

She was sweating and very frazzled. Her heart was pounding, as she felt them reach the planet's gravitational pull. Waiting was killing her but finally Lando's Voice came over her speakers like a God's send, while she maintained a death grip on the flight controls.

" Vega?! What going on?" 

" Lando! Oh thank God! I'm having an emergency! We've lost 1 engine but I'm afraid engine 2 is going to blow! Mala's been injured she's going to need medical help! Hell we might all need it! I'm not sure we're going to make it in without crashing! "

" All right! All right Vega! I've got 2 ships taking off as we speak. Hold tight!"

" I can dodge them! My thrusters and auxiliary power are still on-line. I'm coming in hot! Get your people off the deck!"

" You got it! Be careful Vega! You've got permission! I'm going to let both ships know to watch for you. Bring it in safe!"

" I'm trying! Thank you Lando! You're a life saver! This isn't going to be pretty!"

Lando hailed both departing freight ships to alert them of the incoming damaged ship.

" We are advised Administrator. Thank you for the warning, we'll give the Phoenix plenty of room."

" Thank you! I need emergency personnel ready to go on the landing deck! Be ready for 3 patients!"

" Yes sir!" The head of medical crew assembled a team and got to work readying stretchers and fire extinguishers.

All Lando could do was watch terrified until she came down. The Phoenix lost it's second engine when she was a few hundred feet from landing. Engine 2 blew.

" Oh no! No! No! Damn it! Greer hold on!!!!" Vega tried to keep the nose up but it was a futile attempt, the ship skidded across the landing pad and crashed into a pole. The front windowscreen was destroyed, sending shrapnel everywhere. Vega caught a lot of it, her face was cut up and a chunk of metal hit her head knocking her out.

" My God! " Lando whispered. He was even more concerned for the crew of the Phoenix. As soon as emergency personnel cleared the area and put out the multiple fires Lando hurried to the main hatch. Having known the emergency release code he punched in the numbers so the medical staff could find the crew and get them to the medical wing of his main building. Lando hurried inside, he saw that Greer was down by the engine rooms where the smoke was thickest. A few fires burned there but were being extinguished. As he ran toward the cockpit he saw Mala still strapped in where Greer had set her limp body. He saw though that she wasn't breathing, possibly from too much smoke inhalation. He directed his people there first.

" I'm going up front to the cockpit." He had to watch his steps to not trip on shrapnel and ship parts everywhere." Oh God..." He saw her head dropped to the side, she had been buckled in securely. There were cuts on her face, pieces of glass and metal everywhere. Her forehead was bleeding, but she was breathing, though it sounded raspy. Lando carefully unbuckled the harness and made sure she didn't fall out of her seat.

" Vega? Hey, wake up woman!" He lightly patted at her face and for a moment her glassy violet eyes fluttered open.

" Lando?" She whispered then coughed but moaned and clenched her side. 

" Where does it hurt?"

" Everywhere." She paused." I think. I broke a couple ribs. Hurts to breathe..."

" I'm going to get you inside. Everything's going to be all right You got it?"

" Uh huh." She rasped. " I think I might pass out."

  
" You all ready did. Hold on ! Don't you pass out again! Don't!"

  
It was too late, her eyes closed fast and her body went limp. Lando carefully extracted her from the seat and lifted her into his arms. One of the medical crew came to check on her.

  
" Sir, we can take her on a stretcher."

  
" No! She's important to me. I've got her. "

  
" Are you sure Administrator?"

  
Lando looked the man dead in the eye, " I'm sure, just let's get them all inside and find out how bad it really is."

  
" All right sir."

  
Lando and the rest of the emergency crew hurried inside with all the wounded. Lando laid Vega on an exam bed and watched as the other 2 were set down the same way.

  
" Sir, the man is gone. He must've taken a terrible hit from the engine explosion."

  
" Damn it! What happened out there?" He looked over to Mala." What about her?"

  
The woman attending to Mala shook her head sadly." Must be smoke inhalation and she has a huge head wound. I'm sorry sir."

  
Lando ran his fingers over his hair. Looking back down on Vega." Well, get over here then, she's still breathing, please. Do what you can." He was upset, and worried. His brow furrowed as he let the crew take over." Please keep me updated on her condition, she's a very good friend of mine. I have to go up and figure out what we're going to do with her ship. If she wakes up I want to know immediately."

  
" Yes sir." The woman agreed and hurried with her medical scanner to find out the pilots injuries. Another went to work at cleaning glass and debris from her wounds. It was hours before they had her into a regular bed resting. They discovered that she did have 3 broken ribs, they bound her up to help support them. They bathed her before putting her into a soft gown. She looked a little better except for all wounds. Finally in the evening she slowly opened her eyes. 

  
Vega's head was foggy and her whole body ached. She looked around and the lighting was soft, the room was very clean and clinical looking. She moaned when she tried to readjust herself. The sound caught a nurse's attention though so she came to check on Vega.

  
" Miss Sheen?" She asked softly.

  
" Uh huh."

  
" Do you know where you are?"

  
" Please tell me I made it to Cloud City."

  
" You did. How bad is the pain?"

  
" Bad. Really bad.". Vega groaned.

  
" The Administrator has asked me to let him know when you woke up. Do you want more pain medication before I get him?"

  
" No, not until after. I want to talk with him."

  
" All right. One moment , let me help you sit up some. Then I'll go get him."

  
" Thank you. What's your name?"

  
" Lora."

  
" Lora thank you for taking care of me."

  
" You're welcome. Now rest." Lora said softly. Lora hurried to her offices and contacted Lando. " Administrator, your friend is awake. Thought you'd like to know."

  
" Yes! Thank you! I'll be right down." Lando was hopeful for her recovery but was not looking forward to telling her that her crew mates were gone. Lora returned to Vega to get her some water. 

  
" The Administrator will be down in just a few minutes. Can I get you anything ? Are you hungry?"

  
" A little. Just something light?" 

  
" All right. I'll be back shortly." Lora said. 

  
Vega rested too tired and sore to move. Then Lando walked in. She felt his presence before she saw him. They always had that connection. Vega tried to sit up a little more, but the attempt was weak.

  
" Hey gorgeous! That was some entrance! How the Hell are you?"

  
" I feel like I crashed my ship." She tried to shift but winced at the pain.

  
" Hey, don't move too much. You're in rough shape lady. Just lay back and rest." Lando sat next to her on the bed. She looked fragile at that moment.

  
" How's my crew?" She looked up into his dark eyes.

He took a breath, and took her little hand in his. " I am afraid to upset you. You're in enough pain as it is."

  
" Lando, the truth. Please." Her eyes locked on his.

  
" Baby. They didn't make it, You're the only survivor."

  
"Oh no." She sighed." We've been through so much together! Damn it! Damn it!" She said loudly, then clutched her side, inhaling deeply hurt so bad, tears stung at her eyes. Lando squeezed her hand, his warming hers.

  
" Easy...easy. You have 3 broken ribs, easy..." His voice was soothing to her. She tried to be calm,down but tears filled her eyes.

  
" They're really gone?" She asked softly.

  
" Yes. I'm sorry Vega. I'm going to make sure they get a proper funeral. Have them buried here."

  
" Oh! It's all my fault!"she winced as she spoke.

  
" Hey, the crash was an accident. " he tried to calm her.

  
" Lando! We lost engine 1 because I made a mistake!" She squeeked. clutching at her side gasping.

  
" Vega, Honey, what happened out there? What were you guys doing?"

  
She tried to take shallow breaths and calm down. " I made a huge mistake! I took Greedo up on an offer."

  
Lando was taken aback " Why him?" Lando listened.

  
" The money was supposed to be huge! How could I pass it up?" She felt the hot tears pour out of her eyes and lost it all over again.Vega was in so much pain, Lando was concerned. 

  
" What happened?"

  
" It was a set up, the Empire is trying to put an end to smuggling. I was to smuggle Drovian Ale to a guy. It was a set up. I got my crew killed for greed!!! I'm a horrible person!!!!" She was out of control.

Lando called down to the doctor, he tried to soothe her. " Easy Vega. You couldn't have known! Greedo is one slick son of a bitch. " he tried to calm her some more but she was so distraught that Lando felt it was time to have her sedated. 

  
" Doc! Can you come here?" Lando called out.

  
" Yes Administrator?" 

  
" Can you sedate her please? She is going to hurt herself further."

  
" Yes sir, I'll be right back." She hurried to her cabinet of drugs and brought back a syringe and Lando helped hold Vega still while the doctor injected the serum into Vega's arm. Lando cradled her and he felt her slowly grow limp. He carefully laid her back down.

  
" Doc, she needs to heal, she's very upset about losing her ship crew. Keep her comfortable until she's in better shape. Keep me posted on her condition. I have some business I need to attend to, but I want to stay updated on her."

"Yes sir."

  
" Thank you." Lando touched Vega's cheek lightly, sadly looked upon her face. Old feelings rushed back like a tidal wave. Seeing her at all tore at his heart, but her in pain, both physical and mental was unbearable. All he could think about was their past, and now that she was there, he wanted to keep her safe and sound.


	2. 2

As he was eating Lando got a notification. 

  
" Sir, the Millennium Falcon is coming in, Captain Solo has checked in, we gave him clearance as you directed."

  
" All right, thank you, I'll be out to meet him and Chewbacca in a moment."

  
" All right sir, their ETA is 5 minutes." 

  
" Excellent! Hey I need the Phoenix put under cover, whatever you need to do to get it covered from prying Imperial eyes. I'm going to get a crew together to work on repairs."

  
" Yes sir."

  
Lando finished his last bites of food and hurried out to the main landing pad. A moment later he saw the Millennium Falcon coming in. Landed expertly by Captain Han Solo and First Mate Chewbacca. The hatch ramp dropped and Solo and Chewie came down the ramp. Lando waited for them.

  
" Han! Chewie!!!" Lando grinned at his old friends.

  
" Lando! How ya doing old friend?"

  
" I'm great! Always good to have some old friends come in! Come! Let's go get a drink!"

  
" That sounds great!" Han said. Chewie agreed.

  
As they walked to the main building, Han started asking questions about the ship that looked even rougher than his.

  
" What ship is that? What happened?" Han asked.

  
" That's the Millennium Phoenix, she's the slightly more compact version of yours. "

  
" I thought the Falcon looked a bit rough. That ship makes me feel a bit better now. What, did you win it in a bet or something?" Han smirked.

  
" No! She came in for an emergency crash landing, only the pilot survived, Vega Sheen."

  
" Sheen? Sheen? Why do i know that name?" Han asked scratching his head trying to place the name. 

  
Lando looked to his old friend and smirked, " One of my old flames..."

  
" Ohhhh Vega! The little Dark haired girl, grey eyes? Smooth talker? Talked you out of some money if I recall?"

  
" Good gambler...yes, that's her, but also the second best pilot I know next to you and Chewie. Now we gotta get her in for major repairs. She lost one engine well before she was in range of here, but a few minutes out her second engine blew. Han, I about died myself when I watched Vega bring it in earlier. Her 2 crew members didn't make it. I've got arrangements being made for them, Vega is hurt bad. She took a lot of shrapnel from the main screen. Broke three ribs, then to make matters worse I told her the crew didn't survive, she went into hysterics! I had to have the poor girl sedated! I was afraid she'd do more damage to herself! She needs sleep and time to heal. Doc's gunna keep me updated on her progress."

  
The trio came into Lando's main office, he had a large cabinet filled with many kinds of liquor from several galaxies. He knew what to pour for his friends. Each of them took a seat, enjoying the beverage. Lando was getting tired, but it was so great to have Han and Chewie there.

  
" So where's the girl?" Han asked.

  
"Down in the medical wing, I've asked that she be sedated until she's in better shape. She's going to be devastated when I tell her how bad the ship is. She's as obsessive over that ship as you are the Falcon. As great a mechanic too!"

  
" We don't have to be anywhere, you want us to take a look and see what we can do? I just cashed in on a deal, we're set for awhile. "

  
" You sure you want to do that?" Lando asked.

  
" Chewie what do you think?"Han asked.

  
His agreement was adamant.

  
Lando sighed," Thanks guys, it's going to take a lot of work. I've got a crew of my best mechanics assembling, and assessing the damage. They'll get me a report tomorrow. Meet me here after breakfast and we can go over things. Hell, I'm even, willing to get my hands dirty on this one."

  
" She still means a lot to you huh?" Han asked.

  
" That ship and I have as much history as the Falcon..." Lando sipped his drink.

" I wasn't talking about the ship..." Han caught Lando's eye.

  
Nodding," Yeah, she's 'The One That Got Away.' She still makes me feel nervous. And man, even all beat up from the crash, she's still one of the best looking women I've ever laid eyes on."

  
" All right, well, we'll give you a hand."

  
"Thanks fellas, it really means a lot. I have some apartments set up for you if you guys would like a break from sleeping on the Falcon."

  
" Hey! That's our home!" Han pretended to be offended, then grinned, downing his drink." Yeah, we could use cushy beds for a change. Thanks old pal!"

  
" You got it! I can take you there on my way to go check on Vega."

  
" Lead the way Administrator!" Han took his empty glass to the sink placing it in the basin to be washed.

  
" I put you a few floors below my place. You have the whole floor to yourselves."

  
" Thanks Buddy! When can we go look at the Phoenix?"

  
" You eager to get dirty? You just got here!" Lando arched his eye brow at Han.

  
" Well, maybe. Maybe I want to see that other Millennium ship. Maybe I can give her some improvements." 

  
" I'm having her taken under cover, Vega had a run in with the Imperial scouts. She was set up by Greedo, sounds like he's sold his soul to the Guard, he's working on taking out smugglers she said. You guys better be careful out there."

  
" Thanks for the warning. Greedo huh? Figures. Sell Out."

  
" Yeah. Come on, let's go have a look. "  
The trio walked back up to the landing pads and found some crew rigging up the Phoenix to tow her under cover.

When they got there Han whistled low.

  
" She lost both engines? " Han asked, he could see the charred remains of the engines. "Oh, I see, " he pointed to a couple spots, " she was blasted there and there. Man! Those guys really meant business. How did she survive? " he looked to Lando.

  
" I have no idea. Pure luck Han. She's one of the luckiest people that I know. As I said earlier. She took out the front screen with one of the light poles. shrapnel everywhere. There's gunna be a lot of clean up. I'm going to fund the cost of repairs. I'm sentimental toward that ship. "

  
" And the girl... " Han said.

  
" All right, all right, and the girl too... In her prime that ship was just a little shy of yours in speed. But, I'd say more agile. That thing maneuvered great! "" Chewie, you think we can give the Phoenix a tweak on the hyper drive? "

  
Chewie agreed. His keen eyes surveyed the damage too as they walked. 

  
" If we help get this thing back in the air I think we should have a race just for fun. Well, if Vega is up to it. How bad is she? " Han watched his buddy wince at the thought of how bad she was.

  
" About as bad as this ship. Why don't you guys come with me. I'm heading that way. "

  
They strolled past the Phoenix, her sad metal pieces hanging all over. Lots of charred bits every where. The scent of charred electrical and smoke filled the air. Arriving at the medical wing they walked quietly. Lando spotted the doctor from earlier.

" Any changes?" He asked. His whole demeanor spoke of his concern for Vega as he spoke with the doctor. 

Han shook his head when he saw her. " Geez. She does look as bad as her ship."he said quietly. 

"Three broken ribs, countless cuts and bruises, I think they got all the shrapnel out, but she needs a little time for recovery. Not to mention, she's really messed up. She's not taking her crew loss well at all. Not that I'd expect her to."

" We'll do what we can for the Phoenix."

Chewie agreed. His eyes showed sadness for the woman there. He then asked Han a question.

" Yeah, it's going to take a lot to get the Phoenix back. You're sure you don't mind staying for as long as it takes?" 

Chewie nodded eagerly, he wanted to help get the other ship back up and running and they didn't have any engagements to prevent then from leaving.

" Lando, do you mind if we stay and help your team of guys put her back together? As long as it takes?"

" No, I'd really appreciate it. I want to get my hands greasy too, it can be like old times."

" All right It's settled. You got your way Chewie." Han said.

" Thank you Chewbacca. You and Han are dirty, rotten,, scoundrels, but you're the best friends a guy could have! Doc, will you keep her sedated overnight?"

" Yes Administrator. I'm going to keep her as comfortable as I can. She needs time for rest. "

" Thank you. Don't be afraid to call me if you need to." 

" I'll give you an update in the morning after some tests, I am going to give her a body scan to be sure we got all the shrapnel out of her wounds. "

" Thank you. Really Doc." Lando shook her hand.

" Good night Administrator."

Lando was exhausted.

" Hey, We know our way around, why don't you go get some sleep? We'll find you in the morning." Han rested a hand on Lando's shoulder. 

" Yeah, all right. It is getting late. Let me know if you need anything.  
Sleep well guys." Lando said.

" We'll meet you for breakfast. Then we'll go down and get to work."

" Thank You. I am glad you two are here. "

The men parted ways. Lando went home to get some rest. Han and Chewie went to a cantina for food and drinks. Scoping out the latest crowd for a few hours. They didn't know many people, but ran into a couple old friends, had a couple drinks and went on their way to also get some sleep. Working on cleaning up the Phoenix was going to be hard work. 


	3. 3

Lando had a hard time getting to sleep. He was worried about Vega, after 2 hours of tossing and turning he got dressed and went down to the medical wing. Pulling up a chair, he sank into it, exhausted, but in a better place being at her side. Seeing her all cut up and bruised killed him. Reaching over he took her hand in his and just held on. 

  
" I don't even know if you can hear me right now, but I am here for you Vega Baby. You know, I never got over you leaving. I knew you were a wild spirited woman though. I still love you. I'm going to get the Phoenix back in shape for you. Even though I sure as Hell wish you would stick around here for a while."

  
She twitched a little bit. He caressed her hand softly, lovingly. Then she stirred. " I've missed you. " her voice was raspy and dry, her eyelids stayed closed, but she squeezed his hand lightly. Heavily sedated, but coming out of it a little. " Glad you're here. " 

  
" I'll stay all night, right here. You rest now. " he bent down and kissed her forehead, making her sigh. Back to sleep she went. Lando pressed the nurse call button and a nurse came in.

  
" Administrator? Shouldn't you be in bed? Is anything wrong?"

  
Smiling, the exhaustion shone in his eyes.

  
" Couldn't sleep. I'm worried about her." He paused. " She was starting to come around a moment ago, can you see if it's time to give her more stuff to keep her comfortable? I want her to sleep all night."

  
" Let me check her chart for you." The nurse typed on a wall mounted screen. She nodded." Yes, sir , she may have another dose. I'll go prep one and be back in just a moment."

  
" Thank you. I'm just very concerned."

  
" She's important to you?" The nurse asked.

  
" Very. Truthfully, I should've married her long ago. She is the 'One-that-got-away.' Stole my heart years ago." He chuckled." Little Scoundrel."

  
The nurse smiled," I'm on all night, I'll keep close watch over her for you. You should rest too."

  
" I tried. I almost died myself when I watched her crash that ship earlier! I want to be near her. I'm too restless."

  
" What if I bring another bed over? Would you try and rest then?"

  
" That I might be able to do."

  
" Let me give her the sedative then I'll get that bed."

  
" All right. Thank you." Lando still sat there. " The nurse is going to help you stay asleep for the night, but I'm not going anywhere until I have to." He told Vega. 

  
The nurse was quick with the syringe, they both saw Vega relax once more.

  
" There. That should keep her out so you can also rest. I'll be right back with that bed."

  
" All right, I appreciate you not kicking me out."

  
" Well, I do believe you are my boss, so I am at your mercy Administrator. However, if I was where she is and somebody cared that much about my welfare as you clearly do, I'd hope they would've been allowed to stay by my side too. I can see it in your eyes that you care for her, but I'm a bit of an empath as well, I can feel what you feel for her." Her eyes held Lando's knowingly.

  
" Wow. Doesn't that make your job more difficult?"

  
" No, I think it makes me better equipped. Now, I'll be back in just a sec." She hurried off to get a bed.The nurse brought it over and tethered it in place." There now Administrator Callrissian, please, try to rest too." She was such a kind woman. 

  
" Thank you, what's your name please?"

  
" Donella."

  
" Donella, you've been quite kind. Thank you for everything."

  
" You're quite welcome." She smiled." If I may, just, do what you can to keep her. There's a light around you both, don't let her get away a second time."

Then she was gone.  
Lando looked at the sleeping woman, his former love, Hell his current love. He kissed her forehead, then made sure her blankets were placed just so. Finally getting very drowsy. He sank into the small bed, kicking off his shoes, adjusted the pillow and turned toward her, watching her sleep until it also finally consumed him. Lando never moved a muscle the rest of the night. He had a dream about Vega and himself, replaying an old memory of a simpler time. It was a date they had gone on once. He had taken her to the roof of his building to watch the suns set and the moons rise. It was the first time he had gotten the nerve up to kiss her. The dream was a direct replay of it. In the morning when he woke he saw the love of his life still there. A new determination set in, he wanted her, needed her. His life was not complete without Vega. All the riches and money in the galaxy was not enough, didn't compare to the love they once shared. Lando felt a new fire burning inside that he was going to try to contain. He knew she would be around for awhile, her ship was not going anywhere fast.  
Morning came and finally Lando woke. He looked over at her and saw she still slumbered. He sat up and stretched. The doctor came in to check on Vega a moment later. She smiled and greeted him.

  
" Good morning Administrator. Sleep well? "

  
" Not until I came down here. Tossed and turned for two hours before I decided to come down here. "

  
" You're very concerned. I can give you something for a few nights to help you sleep if you like. "

  
" Thank you. I'll pass for now. If it gets bad I'll let you know. I'm going to go meet some friends for breakfast. If there's news will you keep me informed? "

  
" Of course sir. I'm planning on putting her in a hydro tank when she has the strength. It'll help her exercise but keep the strain off her broken ribs. It'll improve blood flow and circulation to help speed her healing. "

  
" All right . That sounds like a good place to start. Thank you for keeping watch over her. She's important. "

  
" I am happy to be here for her. Administrator go eat! I promise I'll notify you if anything changes. "All right Doc I trust you. I'll be by later after I take care of some business."

  
" All right. Good bye for now."   
Lando left and hurried to his apartment to change his clothes and hurry to meet Han and Chewie for breakfast. Finding them at the building cafe just looking for a place to sit.

  
" Hey good morning old buddies!" Lando still looked like shit but tried to be cheery since he was truly glad to see his old friends.

  
" Morning Sunshine! You look like Hell!" Han grinned.

  
" Didn't sleep well last night." Lando grinned.

  
" It shows! Come on let's get some food! Chewie is starving!"

  
" Raaaargh raaaaa." Chewie agreed.

  
Lando chuckled." All right then, let's eat." 

  
They sidled up to the buffet and filled their trays with lots of food. All the of them had healthy appetites. They talked and got caught up while they ate.

  
" How's the girl?" Han asked.

  
" She's resting. Doc said she'll keep me informed of any changes. She had started to come to last night when I went to visit but I had her sedated because she had gone into hysterics after finding out about her crew. She's a mess about losing her crew. They were like family."

  
" She's going to need some time. You don't just crash like that and lose your crew and just come out ok. "

  
" I know. Han, I am going to try to keep her here."

  
" She's not going to go for that. Not from what you've told me of her in the past. She's a free spirit. Space calls to her."

  
" I love her. I can't just let her go. She's going to be stuck here for awhile anyway, she's injured her ship needs a complete over haul. I have time. I have to try. She's my Leia, man." Lando looked Han dead in the eyes.

  
Han understood that." Well, good thing you're a smooth talker. Maybe this crash will convince her to stay awhile. And if not, maybe your smooth words will help."

  
" Maybe. I can only hope. When we're done here let's go down to the hangar and go check in on the Phoenix. "

  
" Yeah, we're itching for the work. I want to see those engines to see whatelse we can upgrade on it. You're really funding all of this?"

  
" Absolutely. Get whatever you guys want for the ship, I mean it, spare no expense! I'm gunna make sure she's in tip top shape."

" We'll try and get her as fast as the Falcon." Han said.

" I really appreciate it old buddy."

" No problem Loverboy." 


	4. 4

Vega woke slowly, feeling groggy.  
She looked around and remembered where she was. She vaguely remembered hearing Lando. Noticing the slept in bed next to her. She sighed, and then she felt the pain.

" Owwww." She moaned. 

The doctor looked up and saw her stirring. She hurried over to the bed.

" Miss Sheen? Good morning. How are you feeling?"

" Horrible, like I crashed my ship." 

" You did do that. Can I give you anything?"

" Only if it won't make me sleepy. I want to be awake for awhile."

" I have something milder I can give you. I'll be right back."

" Thank you Doctor."

The doctor came back and injected pain killers into her arm.

" You're welcome. Are you hungry? I can send for some breakfast."

" Yes please. I'm kind of starving."

" Here, I'll bring the back of your bed up this may hurt a little." Donella pushed the button and the back of the bed slowly came up. Vega cringed at the movement, but once she was settled it wasn't so bad.

" Doctor? Do you have any way to reach Administrator Calrissian?"

" I do. Let me send for your breakfast, then I will call him for you. He asked that I keep him posted on your recovery."

"Thank you." She rested, waiting patiently. 

Lando had just dropped Han and Chewie off at the Millennium Phoenix when he had received his page from Donella.

" I'll be there in just a moment. Thank you Doc."

" You're welcome sir." Donella paused. "The Administrator will be here in just a moment."

" Thank you.:

" Thank you, you may change your tune when I get you moving around." The Doctor grinned.

" I'll try not to be a problem patient." Vega grinned.

" Ah, there he is. I'll come back with your breakfast shortly."

" All right." 

Lando strode in, Vega had always loved the way he walked, tall, confident, and in charge. He took her breath away back then, but that swagger still had it's charms.

" There she is! How are you?" He pulled the chair up and sank into it. Vega noticed the concern in his eyes. 

" I'm bloody sore. Lando, how's my ship?"

" The Phoenix is in good hands. I have some visitors that are working with all my best crew to tear out everything damaged. We're going to rebuild her, give her some up grades, get her back in good shape, a complete overhaul. She needs time though like you."

" Who are your visitors? Who's working on my ship?"

" Captain Solo and his first mate Chewbacca."

" Solo?! Wait the Han Solo that beat me on the Kessel Run by only 2 parsecs?! Are you kidding me?" She was feeling feisty. She sat uncomfortably in the bed.

Lando reached out to her." Easy,easy! They're the best mechanics I know! And they're going to spruce up those engines, get you as fast as the Falcon maybe. You're going to hurt yourself! Settle down. Han and Chewie know what they're doing. They'll treat her well, I promise!"

Vega sank back against the pillows. Defeated. " I want updates Lando. Daily."

" You'll have them. I'll bring them myself."

Vega sighed, the pain meds were starting to kick in. She felt a little more relaxed.

" Thank you." She paused then she looked up into his dark chocolate colored eyes. " For everything."

He met her gaze as well and held it." Anything for you."his voice was gentle and full of warmth. 

Vega flushed a little. " It's been far too long." She watched him. " That's my fault..."

" You're a free spirit, I've always known that." He said.

" I have missed you, more than you could know..."

" Vega, I never understood why you left. We were so close."he confessed.

" The universe called to me. I love flying to all these crazy places! Seeing and experiencing things. I was young back then, a dreamy minded girl."

" You're not that old now. Older maybe, but you've aged like fine wine." His eyes crinkled in the corners. His eyes danced when he looked at her. A sparkle shone in his eyes for her too.

" Always the smooth talker, always know the things to say...Lando, I was young. I had to see things for myself, do things for myself. "

" Vega, I almost died when I watched your ship crash! You've had my heart forever . You're going to be grounded for awhile. Stay with me when they release you. I have a room for you. Let's spend some time together. "

Vega thought about it, " All right. But what happens when The Phoenix is back in proper working order? What then?"

Lando thought hard, " We'll deal with that when we come to it. " his eyes stayed on hers. " I just, damn it, before, it just was not enough time with you. " he held her hand in his, and his thumb caressed her hand absently. " There was never enough time with you. "

" I'm sorry I hurt you... " she looked down. She absorbed the heat from his hand.

Lando let go of her hand and gently tilted her chin up so she looked in his eyes again. " It's in the past. We're here now. Let's make the most of it. " then he kept his eyes on hers and leaned in, she watched as he came closer, sucking in a breath feeling him draw her in like a magnet. His lips were warm when they overtook hers. She reached up and touched his cheek with her finger tips. Lando's fingers tucked into her hair. The moment was broken by someone clearing their throat. Unexpected guests...

" So this was what was so urgent? " Han grinned.

Lando grinned, winked at her and pulled away. " It was a matter of great importance. " he stood and rested a hand on the back of her neck.

"I came to give you a report."

" Captain Solo. " Vega nodded to him.

" Captain Sheen. " Han nodded to her." Chewie is overseeing things right now, but yeah, both engines are complete toast. They are both being ripped out today. There's lots of outer-hull plate damage, the landing gear is shot, and your front screen needs to be completely redone. Gunna be a while before The Millennium Phoenix is able to be up in the air. But I figured you'd want to know."

" Thank you. I appreciate you looking after her for me." 

" Not a problem. Chewie and I have a few ideas on ways we can tweek the hyperdrive and tune up the new engines when they arrive, Lando here has approved us ordering anything we want, do you have any requests?"

" Lando, you're funding all of this?" Vega asked.

" Yes. I want you to have everything you want." There was more meaning behind his words than just for the ship, and she caught it.

" Captain Solo, do you have a few minutes to spare that we could talk? I'd like to hear your thoughts, and maybe share some of my own."

" Yeah, I can give you a few." 

" Lando. If you need to work, I'm sore, but I'll be okay. The doctors and nurses are taking good care of me."

" If you're sure." Lando stroked the back of her neck. 

" Yes. I think Captain Solo and I have some things to discuss."

" All right. I do have some work to do. I'll check in with you later. And on you." Lando said to Han.

" Thank you Lando." Vega tried to let her eyes tell him just how much he meant to her. The look wasn't lost on him. He winked, turned and left.

" Captain Solo, you can call me Vega if you want." She motioned for him to take a seat.

" Han." 

" So let's discuss my ship."


	5. 5

May I ask what happened out there? Looks like you took a few good hits before bringing her in. " Han asked.

" I did. Imperial Scout got me. I was stupid. Got too close. Did Lando tell you anything? "

" Not much, mostly that Greedo screwed you over. Not that surprised. "

She nodded. " I should've known better than to trust him. The deal was too good to be true. I was greedy though... "She paused." I lost my crew. " She grew quiet, reflecting on things.

" It could've happened to anybody. He just got you where it counted. Now we'll rebuild, make some improvements, I am guessing you were having engine trouble before they blew it out. "

" I was. "

" It looked like it had been tampered with. There were a few things that didn't look right. " 

" Damn it! That's why the hyper drive took it's sweet time to kick in! " she made a fist. Sucking in an angry breath killed her lungs.  
" Aaaaahhhh. Damn it! " she huffed. Cheeks puffed with air as she tried to recover.

Han held his hand out. " Easy! Listen, me and Chewie, we're going to tune her up really good. Got it? We're treating it as if it were the Falcon, and Lando has given us an open budget, he told me to get you the best of equipment. We'll make things happen. "

" You beat me on the Kessel run by only 2 parsecs... "

Han grinned. " Well, we'll try and get the Phoenix in better shape and give me a run for my money. How's that sound? "

" I'd love that. "A sad grin crossed her face. 

" Well, give us time, you rest up too and get better. You'll be back in that pilot seat before you know it. "

" I sure hope so. I'm not sure how I'm going to ever get over losing my crew though. It's going to be weird...new people. Establishing a rapport."

" It will be, and you'll never really get over it. Time makes things a little easier. "

" You sound like you know a thing or two about loss."

Han nodded. placing his hands on his lap. " I do. I have this woman, a Princess if you can believe it!" He chuckled at the thought of Leia, " She has big things to do yet with her life. And like you, the stars call out to me."

" And the money?"

" Yeah, that too. But I still visit her often. We have our own lives though."

" You love her?"

" Yeah, I sure do."

" Then why not be with her? Forever?"

" We get together from time to time and I have flown on missions for her several times. She's important, a General, has big things to do, things bigger than me. I've flown with Lando too. He's run the Falcon a good bunch of times. Aside from Luke Skywalker , Lando is one of the best damn pilots I know."

" I've heard that name before."

" He's a good friend, Leia's brother, twins if you can believe it! He's the best damn pilot I've ever known. You know, next to me and Lando and Chewie. Anyway, the thing is, I get restless if I stay too long in one place, Chewie does too. Though he may not admit it. I can always tell when it's time to leave and go back out there."

" That's how I get too. There's just something about open space. It's so liberating until you happen upon a damn Imperial ship. "

" That's the truth! You get it, I think I'm gunna like you Fly-girl. I can see why HE does too."

She looked down. " I've missed him. I was fortunate to be close enough to crash land here. It could've been Jaakoo! Could you imagine?! They'd have my ship stripped for parts in no time!"

Han laughed, " You're right about that! Maybe it was fate bringing you here."

" Maybe. I just don't know if I'll ever shake the need for space. I care about Lando very much. " 

"Don't waste your time here. Got it? Don't have regrets. Hey, listen, I should get back and check on things. But, nice chatting with ya. When you get better we'll all have to go out for a few drinks and share some travelling and smuggling stories."

" I'd like that. Thank you for caring for my ship."

" You got it. Let Lando take care of you, it makes him feel important."

" I'll try. And, he is..."

" Good. I'll check in later. "

" Bye Captain Solo."

" Han!" he got up and headed to the door.

" Later Han!"

Vega had her breakfast and later her lunch. Late in the day the Doc got her out of bed.

" Miss Sheen, it is imperative that we get you up and moving at least a little. The movement gets your blood circulating and helps speed recovery. We have a long road ahead of us but everything you can handle will help in getting you back to normal."

" Everything I can handle? That doesn't sound good..."

" It's going to hurt, I try to be honest and not sugar coat anything."

" Thanks Doc! I appreciate it! Really!" Vega's voice was laced with sarcasm. 

" You ready to try? At first I just want to get you standing and take a few steps. Your head injuries though might make you dizzy so we'll start small."

" All right. Let's try. I'm getting bored anyway."

" I thought that might be the case. All right. Nice and slow, move your legs to the edge of the bed as best as you can."

Sitting up fully hurt her ribs, but she did her best to endure. Her breathing became a bit light though, and the doctor could hear it weezing. She held her hands out for Vega to grab onto.

" All right. Nice and easy, try and slide slowly off the bed onto your feet. I'll be your rock. Lean on me to steady yourself."

" Ah...Doc, this might be a bad idea..."She grimaced as her feet touched the floor.

" You'll be just fine, I won't let anything happen. Now try to stand."

Vega did as she was asked. She held on for dear life but did make it into a standing position.

" You're right about the dizzy...Holy Hell..."

" Now hold onto me. And we'll try a few steps." The Doc started to back up as Vega took a weak step. " Good. Good. Try another."

Lando came in at that moment. " Hey! Look at you!" He came in. A smile crossed his lips.

Vega whipped her head around too fast to see him and it threw her off balance. The Doc did her best to keep her from falling, Lando took two fast strides and caught her by the elbows. She crashed into his chest, but the Doc was able to help keep her off the floor too. Donella let go when she saw that Lando had her steady. 

" Oof!" Vega said. " Owww. Owww. Doc, I can't catch my breath! " She was starting to panic.

" Administrator can you help me get her back to bed? Perhaps I was overzealous in getting her up so fast. Her head injury has made her dizzy. I should've known better, but I want to help her get better."

Lando eased her back to the bed. Vega got into a sitting position holding her ribs. Lando was beyond concerned.

" Easy Vega. Easy..." He helped her slide back up to the pillows. " Doc?"

" Let me get you something for the pain and some muscle relaxers. I'll be right back." Donella left and went for the medicines to help Vega relax.

" I tried!" Vega weezed.

" Hey, just nice and slow. Take your breaths slow too. Come on, you gotta calm down. I know it hurts." Lando tried to calm her.

Sweat had broken out on her forehead. He touched her clammy cheek and shook his head.

" I know, I look like Hell." She said softly.

" Nah, You always look great! Even after crashing your ship you still looked good to me." The look in his eyes was tender, full of feelings he wanted her to remember.

" Lando, that's sick..."

" Nah, You are always beautiful." He smiled.

" You might be a bit biased..." She warned with narrowed eyes.

" Always. Here, lay back."

Donella came back with pain killers and muscle relaxers. " Here we go Miss Vega. It should kick in quite fast. "

Vega sighed as Donella administered the drugs. Lando rested his hand on her shouder while Donella did her job.

" Perhaps that's enough for today." she stated. " We'll try again tomorrow. Just rest now Miss Sheen. I'll leave you , don't hesitate to use the call button if you need me or the nurse."

" Thank you Doc." Both Lando and Vega said.

Lando took the chair and brought it closer to her bed. " Kick back and relax Baby."

" I don't have any choice. Those muscle relaxers are pretty damn good. " She was starting to breathe easier. " I had a nice visit with Han, I guess he's not what I thought he was. "

" Oh, he is, but he was likely taking pity on you. He's still a filthy ,no good, rotten smuggler."

" So am I. " she paused." Well at any rate, I must agree with your choice to have him and Chewie working on my ship. We had a good talk about it. He's got some great plans. He said he thinks they can make my ship as fast as the Falcon. We've made a wager on it for when I'm back in good shape and the ship is done."

Lando grinned, " You're kind of the female version of him, I swear! Two of the most stubborn but best pilots I know." 

" He thinks the world of you."

" We've been friends a long time. We have had lots of good times for sure. " Lando thought back on their adventures fondly.

The pair talked into the night. Dinner was brought for them both, Lando had ordered a bunch of foods that he knew she liked. His assistant brought it down and spread it all out for them. They enjoyed every morsel. It grew late. Lando yawned, and Vega's eyes grew more and more sleepy with the help of a good meal and lots of drugs.

" You should get some sleep." Lando said thoughtfully. 

" So should you." Her drowsy eyes watched him.

" I hate the thought of leaving you down here. It's so lonely." 

Vega couldn't tell if he meant the room or up in his penthouse apartment. " I'm about to pass out. It's been lovely having you here."

" Vega... I'm just so...You're here and I don't want to lose a minute with you..."

" Lando. My ship is crippled, I'm going to be here for awhile. We both need sleep. It's the only way I'll get better."

" I know. I know. They can reach me if you need anything, I have instructed them that you are to have anything you need. You got it? So don't be afraid to ask for a thing. I'm taking care of you while you're here." his eyes stayed on hers.

" I appreciate everything you are doing for me. So very much." She reached out her hand toward him. 

Lando saw the move and came out of the chair, taking her hand in his and kissing every knuckle. Then he looked down at her again. The old passion that they shared was coming back up to the surface, and they both were starting to feel it. Eyes locked, he bent down, and placed a light kiss to her forehead. She reached up though with her free hand touching his cheek, and he nuzzled her nose with his and swooped in to finish the kiss they started in the morning before being interrupted by Han. It was slow and his lips were just as she remembered, lingering on hers. A moan sounded in her throat at the contact. He chuckled lightly and he pulled away, eyes glowing for only her.

" Woman, you drive me crazy! I know what I'd be doing right now if you weren't injured!" He chuckled, running a finger down her cheek. " You still drive me crazy after all these years." He shook his head.

" It takes two to tango...Just saying..." she sighed. " God, you're just like I remember...Still smooth as ever..."

" You could always see through my shit though. You always did." he let out a laugh, " I remember that time at that one cantina! God I was trying so hard to woo you and you were so drunk and just not having it. Until you got up on that stage and decided to dedicate a song to me! I thought you hated me! But then you sang this lovely song! Shocked the Hell out of me!"

" I had a crush on you, I just wasn't ready to tell you while I was sober!" She said. " Good old liquid courage! Helping bringing people together since the dawn of time."

" But then you let me take you out on the dancefloor..." 

" Fond memories Lando...Such fond memories, like those lips..." She coolly.

" Yours too Sweeheart." He bent down and kissed her again, a little more fervently. He had to pull back a few moments later though, he was nervous that he might hurt her.

" I forgot...I could kiss you for hours..." She said with a smile.

" Sometimes we did..."

" Yes we sure did..."

" I'm going now. Sleep well Vega. I will bring breakfast to you in the morning and perhaps Han and Chewie.

" All right. Good night you dirty, rotten, handsome scoundrel." She gave him a sly grin.

" Why you! You dirty, rotten, sexy little smuggler! " He laughed. " Sleep tight." he started to go toward the door.

" Good night Lando." Vega smiled sweetly.


	6. 6

Vega slept great after she let the drugs do their work. In the morning Lando grabbed Han and Chewie and brought them down to see Vega. Breakfast was delivered as well, as a crew they all ate and joked around. 

" How ya feeling Fly-girl?" Han asked.

" A little better as far as my head goes. My ribs still feel terrible." Vega said.

" You look a bit better today." Lando said sipping his coffee.

" Thanks, I slept very well."

" Good. I was worried when I left last night."

" Your medical crew is taking fine care of me. Thank you." Her eyes lingered on his a moment.

" Always glad to be of service. You know that." His eyes stayed on hers.

" Yes, now, let's talk about my ship. What are today's plans?"she grinned.

" There's still a lot of dismantling to do." Han said.

" I miss her all ready."

" We'll take good care of her for you. Won't we Chewie?" 

" Raaaaargh raaaagh!" Chewie nodded.

" Thanks guys!" 

" Our pleasure. Lando, we have some parts on order, they should be in later this afternoon. Make sure they get clearance to land."

" No problem. Anything you guys need, I told the landing deck that you both have full clearance as well as any ships you request, just make sure you check in so they're expecting them and leave space for them to dock."

" We will."

" Great. I have business to attend to, Vega, I'll be back later. Maybe around lunch. I was thinking of picking you up and getting you some fresh air."

" That sounds great! I am getting bored all ready."

" Well I'll do what I can to fix that." He smirked." I'll see you all later." Lando strode out of the room. All he could think about was her, and Han knew that look on his face as Lando strode out. That was a man still very much in love.

" Sooo, looks like you two have reconnected some huh?" Han asked.

" Maybe a little. I have missed him. I'm not thrilled to be on the run so to speak, but I am glad to be here. If I had to crash land anywhere, I'm glad it was here."

Donella came in then." Ahhh. Breakfast company?"

" Yes. You just missed Lando."

" I saw him in the hall way. Seemed like he was in a good mood." she smiled. " How are you this morning?"

" I slept better last night. My head is feeling a bit better. Maybe we can try the walking thing again?"

" Excellent! I'm glad to here that! You're quite resilient. That's Very good! Your coloring is looking better too. A good meal I'm sure is helping."

" Have some fruit Doc, we couldn't eat it all."

" Thanks! I'll be by in an hour or so and we'll get started. Give you time to digest and I've got some paperwork to finish."

" All right sounds like a plan. Thanks Doc."

" Happy to be at your service, I can tell that the Administrator cares for you very much."she too had seen the sparks between them.

" We have known each other a very long time. "

" There is chemistry between you.I should go. I'll be back in a bit."

" All right. Well fellas? Don't waste your whole day on my ship, make sure you enjoy your stay here too."

" We don't feel normal if we're not working on a ship. It's just second nature to us, the Falcon has some quirks these days that we're working on. It's nice to see a different engine room than ours for a change. "

" I can imagine." Vega smiled. 

" All right, Chewie, we should get going. "Han said.

Chewie agreed and they said good bye to Vega, leaving her with her thoughts. In a short while Donella came back and they started on getting Vega up and about. It went far better than the day before. She only experienced a slight dizziness and a nasty head ache. But she was able to walk some before the pain in her ribs overtook her.   
Donella was satisfied with her progress and told her to rest more, that later they would work again. Vega informed her of Lando's lunch plans and Donella agreed that fresh air would do her some good.

Vega took the doctor's advice and rested until Lando came back. He brought in a wheel chair and wore a huge smile on his face as he pushed it over by her bed. 

" Hey beautiful! How are you feeling?"

" A little better. Work with Doc went better than yesterday. I'm just tired now."

" I can imagine. Well, let's roll, I'll take you out side and get you another good meal. That should help."

" Excellent!" She smiled.

" Here, let me help you. " he stood by and let her use him to keep herself steady as she lowered down into the chair.

She felt his strong forearm and a memory drifted in her mind. How many times had those arms made her feel so safe? She sighed painfully. Her chest was so uncomfortable, she'd been trying to not use too much pain medicine which tended to make her sleepy. In the night she didn't mind, but she wanted to be alert in the daytime. 

Lando took her out and he felt like reminiscing along the way. They laughed as they remembered old times. He then took her to the gardens, when they rolled up Vega saw a garden table set with so many of her favorite foods, she saw that the flowers and trees were in bloom and the sky was a lovely shade of pink and lavender. It was warm out and she was beside herself at his gesture.

" Lando," she paused looking up to him. The scene made her breathless. 

" Yes?"

" I feel like we've been here before." 

He nodded, smiling," One of our first dates, long ago. I couldn't help it. I just...Vega, I'm feeling some sort of way..." He parked her chair and then pulled his seat up to her so that he could really look upon her. " I'm trying to make up for lost time I think."

" You were always the romantic." She looked up into his dark eyes.

" You were too..." He took one of her free hands into his. " I am weak for you. I know you need the freedom of space, but, could we, maybe try again? I am not the same guy I was. I can try to respect your need to go work. But God Vega, I would be so happy to be with you when you are here!"

" Lando..." She withdrew her hand and used the joystick to move the chair away. Her heart pounded, not sure what to do. She'd seen him serious before about only a few things. Usually he was a joker and smooth talker. At that moment though, he was being real, and he was serious, there was no joking. He was very vulnerable,laying his heart right out there for her to see. She could tell though, he meant every word and it scared her.

" What? Is it so wrong for me to want to try again? " he followed her.

She recognized the gardens now, it was the same ones where he stole a kiss from her so long ago.

" I am wild, it's hard for me to stay in one place. You know that!" She looked out around the grounds, it still took her breath away, so beautiful.

" I know. I know all that, but I can learn to appreciate our times together. If I can't have you all the time I'll take what time you can give. Vega," he knelt now before her. " Why can't you see I love you? I'll love you until the end of time!" He took her hands in his. Pleading with her.

" All right! All right! Lando! I am too weak to fight you! I'm too weak and too tired!" She was defeated. 

Victory! Finally! He let go of her hands and stood on his knees in front of her, taking her face in his hands, Lando's chocolate eyes searched hers, " Please mean it. " he whispered."

" Lando, I DO love you! I did then, I do now."

" I fucking love you!" He kissed her swiftly. His arms closed around her, his cape fluttered around them in the breeze.

She couldn't move, she just let him kiss her and love her. Her walls fell. Her heart really had always been his all along. The fire that had always been there rekindled stronger than ever.

Lando pulled away with tears in his eyes. She saw him try to wipe them away, but she reached out and touched his face lightly, her finger carefully following the trail of tears away.

" I hurt you so much. How can you want me back?" She asked in a whisper.

" Because I've never felt this way about any other woman. You're my most favorite drug Baby. I love the kind of drunk that I feel when I'm with you. I know I can't always keep you safe, you're a grown woman, I understand you're not the young woman you once were. I know you've experienced life and hard times and good times. I just want to be part of the good times too."he kept his eyes on hers.

" All right Lando, all right. We'll work on us. Because the truth is, I have never felt this way for some one either. I tried dating, but nobody understood. Have you really changed your mind about my way of life? Truly?"

" Yes! You are like Han and Chewie. I understand that now. I am open minded now. I used to want you just to myself forever, but I know that was obsession, I will do my best to handle letting you go when you need to go."

" All right. " she sighed, her eyes searched his more. He was truthful. She could see it. " Can you really be calm when I need to go work?" 

Lando looked her square in the eye , " Vega, I will do anything." His thumb traced her jaw slowly. 

" All right." She smiled. " All right." She kissed him soft and slow.

" I want you home. As soon as the Doc let's me I'm taking you away from here."

" You're impatient!" She grinned.

" No! Maybe...Just happy to have you back. " Lando's eyes sparkled for her.

" You are still so sweet." She smiled thoughtfully. Remembering the younger man, the romantic with his grand gestures.

" I do try."he smiled back, his eyes still a little misty.

" Like I said, still smooth." She smirked.

They stayed and talked at the gardens for awhile then Lando took her back to her room. 

Donella came by to check on Vega and she was happy to see her doing a bit better. Lando left, but only after talking with Donella about releasing Vega. Donella felt one more night of observation was needed, but saw that Vega was quickly improving. She decided to make a therapy schedule and list of things for Vega to do that would be good but easy exercise. The more Vega moved the faster she would heal. But it was also about frame of mind, and Donella could see a major positive flow when Vega was near Lando. He was good for her spirit. So it was decided that Vega would stay one more night where she was, but the next day be moved to the Administrators apartments. 


End file.
